ninjas and animatronics
by fnaf leftyfan
Summary: team 7 appear in fnaf and Mike doesn't know what to do


So this is my first fanfic and its probably going to be terrible. So please go easy on me.  
Anyway like any other fanfic.  
I don't own fnaf or Naruto. they belong to Scott Cawthon and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was finally closing time at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

When the last family left the only people left were the workers. After an hour of cleaning up all the mess made by the children, all employees left leaving the manager who was currently waiting for the new nightguard to arrive.

The nightguards name was Mike Shmidt.

A while later a man walked into the pizzeria.

He walked through the pizzeria trying to find the managers office.

After a few minutes, he found the office and sat down on the chair that was in front of the manager's desk. Once seated the manager then proceeded to talk about the rules of the establishment and how he was to stay in the nightguard office for six hours from 12 to 6 am. The nightguard listened to all the information without saying much. later the manager showed Mike the office he would be working in.

It was pretty small. Rather dusty with some cobwebs in the corner of the office. there were a desk and chair. On the desk was a tablet. which probably was what he was going to use to check on all the room in the pizzeria.

After that, the manager left him to get settled in the office.

It was 11 pm so he had some time to relax before his shift began.

So instead of just sitting in the office for an hour, he got up from his chair and grabbed the torch that the manager gave to him and decided to check all the rooms of the pizza place. He reached the show stage where there in the front of the room was a stage(obviously) and on the stage were the main animatronics.

Freddy Fazbear  
Bonnie  
Chica

Behind him was pirates cove. It wasn't that big. Just a stage with a curtain covering the fourth animatronic. Foxy.

He knew that signing up for this job was pretty much a death trap since he had heard of people mysteriously disappearing after a few nights or just quitting the job for no reason.

But Mike, he had a reason to come work at such a haunted restaurant where nightguards went missing and accidents kept happening.

CRASH! BANG!

Suddenly from the kitchen, a huge commotion was heard. Mike jumped and then turned around to face the kitchen. He frowned. He thought everyone had left. clearly not. There were still some troublemakers in the pizzeria fooling around.

He walked towards the kitchen but as he was walking to it he heard a bunch of people that were arguing with each other.

"Ow! shit, teme get off me. I'm not a chair!"

"Naruto baka get your hand off my butt you pervert!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan"

Mike opened the door and froze. In front of him were a bunch of kids maybe around 12 or 13 years old. they were all on the floor. the only one who wasn't in the pile was an adult with weird white hair sticking up. he wore a mask covering half of his face and a headband covering his left eye. he wore some kind of green jacket with lots of pockets.

As for the four kids on the ground, there was a blond-haired kid whose hair stuck out. he wore an orange and blue jacket and orange pants. He, like the white-haired guy also had that headband around his forehead, but it wasn't covering his eye. He also had light blue eyes and seemed to be glaring at the black haired boy.

The kid with black hair had spiky hair and black eyes. he was wearing a navy blue high collared blue shirt with the sleeves reaching above his elbows and white shorts. He also wore a headband with that piece of rectangular metal and some strange symbol engraved on it. he was being glared at by the blonde kid, though it seemed he didn't care if the blonde boy was glaring at him as he had a very monotonous look on his face.

As for the two girls, they probably looked the most strangest out of all the people.

There was a girl with pink hair which was more likely to have been dyed since pink was not a natural hair colour. She had green eyes and wore some red dress and blue sandals. her dress was short sleeved and she wore green shorts. she also had a blue headband that unlike the guys, she wore it on her head like a hairband.

Then there was another girl with pale white eyes(something also unnatural) and very dark short blue hair sticking out with some strands framing hair face. She wore a cream coloured jacket with fur cuffs and wore navy blue pants. She like everyone else wore that headband, this time around her neck.

"Teme get the fuck off me," said the blond boy.

the black haired boy(or teme as the blonde one called him) raised an eyebrow.

"If you actually bothered to open your eyes you'd see that I'm at the bottom, dead last"

"wait what, so who's on top of- oh it's you Hinata.

The pale-eyed girl, Hinata blushed hard since she was on top of the blonde.

"Hey Hinata can you get off me?"

"Oh s-sorry N-Naruto-Kun"

When Hinata got up she looked up at the entrance of the kitchen and froze.

Mike blinked when she spotted him.

"Um, N-Naruto-Kun" the girl muttered.

when everyone managed to get up they also noticed the man in the uniform holding a torchlight was staring at them looking quite surprised.

For the first time since entering the pizzeria, the man managed to finally speak.

"Um, who are you all and what are you doing here"

the white-haired man chuckled looking nervous "Oh er, well it's a long story"


End file.
